Parade of the Stars
Parade of the Stars (previously known as 45 Years of Magic Parade) was a parade at Disneyland ran from 2000 to 2005. The name change after Disneyland's 45th anniversary ended in 2001. Development 45 Years of Magic Parade As 45 Years of Magic Parade, in conjunction with Disneyland's 45th Anniversary. Initially the music for the parade was “Pomp and Circumstance” by Sir Edward Elgar, just like in the Noah’s Ark chapter of Fantasia 2000. Not everyone knows the name of the piece and composer, but everyone instantly recognizes it as the traditional music at school graduations. At each performance, 70 lucky park guests are chosen to join the parade. Donning tutus and animal hats, these “guest stars” provide a bit of comic relief down the entire parade route. Parade of the Stars After the 45th Anniversary was over, the parade was renamed. A few changes were made at this time. It continued to be Disneyland’s main parade until another major Disneyland anniversary. The new design of Donald and Daisy was also used. On May 5, 2005, the new Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams premiered as part of Happiest Homecoming on Earth, the 18-month celebration of the 50th anniversary of Disneyland. Parade Units *'Opening Unit': Based on Blue Fairy from the 1940 animated film Pinocchio. It’s a nod to the opening float of Main Street Electrical Parade, which had to “glow away forever” in 1996. This unit also following by some Disney characters were supplies to appear in the early version, such as Donald and Daisy in their Pomp and Circumstance costumes (later in Final Unit), Clarabelle Cow (later in Final Unit), The Three Little Pigs, Big Bad Wolf, Thumper, Bernard, Miss Bianca, and Penguin Waiters (later in Final Unit). *'Disney Princess Uint': At first glance, the swan appears to be floating on choppy surf with Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora. But that’s a cloud are a recurring theme in this parade. *'The Little Mermaid Unit': Based on the 1989 animated film. *'Beauty and the Beast Unit': Based on the 1991 animated film. *'The Lion King Unit': Based on the 1994 animated film. Two golden giraffes pull young Simba, who's "just can't wait to be king", through the clouds in a golden chariot. This unit was leaded by Baloo and King Louie from the 1967 animated film The Jungle Book. *'Tarzan Unit': Based on the 1999 animated film. Tarzan sitting on his elephant companion Tantor, who has been painted gold and is kneeling on a cloud. This unit was leaded by Yo Yo Flamingo and the Snooty Flamingos from The Carnival of the Animals, later they're all got replaced by the Flamingos from the 1951 animated film Alice in Wonderland, as well as Terk with the flamingos. *'Pines of Rome Final Unit': Based on one of the chapters of the 2000 animated film Fantasia 2000. Whales fly effortlessly through clouds in the sky, as though swimming in water, carrying Sorcerer Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Pluto and Chip and Dale, followed by Penguin Waiters. This unit also following by some Disney characters, such as Donald and Daisy (original in Open Unit), Clarabelle Cow (original in Open Unit), Pinocchio, Honest John and Gideon, Br'er Rabbit, Alice, White Rabbit, Big Al, Wendell, Liver Lips McGrowl, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Robin Hood, Roger Rabbit, Max Goof, Timon, Rafiki, Meeko, Mushu, and Flik. Trivia *Timon and Rafiki had appear in the parade, but they were not follow with The Lion King Unit. *Flik was the only Pixar character appears in the parade. *The Three Little Pigs, Wendell, Liver Lips McGrowl, Tigger, Robin Hood, Max Goof, Timon, Meeko and Flik were the only characters wear capes in the parade. See also *Main Street Electrical Parade *Disney Cinema Parade Category:Disneyland entertainment Category:Disneyland attractions Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades